


I Heard the Cold Wind Say

by FeralCreed



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Craevia, F/M, One Shot, protective Crixus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Naevia isn't ready for a solid relationship with Crixus after her rescue from the mines, he still wants to protect her. He sleeps outside her door to prevent anyone from harming her, and one night she finds him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard the Cold Wind Say

It drove Crixus mad that Naevia was in pain. He couldn't even ask the medicus for anything to help her. Even if it was a purely physical pain, he doubted that she would have wanted him to do things for her. Quite a head-stronged woman, his Naevia. Although he wasn't quite sure that Naevia would even want to be with him any more. The last time they'd been alone, he'd made a mistake and pushed her too far. While he was determined not to do so again, he was also very determined to not leave Naevia on her own.

 

Those decisions had led him to his current position, which made half the women of the camp wink at him and nearly all the men shake their heads. Ever since the night that Naevia had run from him, Crixus hadn't tried to share a room with her. Instead he had insisted that one of the few smaller bedrooms with doors be given to her, something that Spartacus had instantly agreed to. And despite the fact that they were safe at the temple, Crixus had taken it upon himself to do the best he could to keep her safe.

 

Which, from the night she'd taken her own room, had meant that Crixus had slept in front of the door with his sword across his lap. Spartacus had ordered night rounds to check throughout the temple several times a night, and Crixus had asked the guard who came through just before dawn to wake him. He arrived soon after Naevia did and disappeared before she stirred in the morning. Naevia had been quite clear that she wasn't ready for any sexual contact, and Crixus didn't want to risk pushing her by sharing a bed. Mira had informed him that he was being an idiot, and he was privately inclined to agree with her, but Naevia was far more important than his intelligence.

 

Crixus shifted his position, careful to keep the hilt of his sword away from the door. He doubted that Naevia was sleeping deeply enough to miss the sound. Several times he'd heard her wake up and move around, but he'd never stayed for fear of discovery. While he had no doubt that Gannicus and half the rest of the camp would be more than happy to laugh at him for running from a woman, he cared for nothing but Naevia's well-being.

 

Which was what had led him to sleep on the floor for the past week. There were no windows in the walls of Naevia's room, so the door was the only way to enter or exit it. As long as Crixus slept there, he could assure himself that Naevia was kept safe from any outside forces. Pain caused by her own thoughts and dreams he could, unfortunately, do nothing about. Several times since he'd started standing guard, he'd heard her crying out in her sleep. Each time he'd rapped on the door until he'd heard her awake, then left the hallway before she could catch him in his vigil.

 

Spartacus, on his part, thought that Crixus was taking things far too carefully. Agron was ready to smack him upside the head and shove him back into Naevia's arms with sheer force. Nasir had scolded his boyfriend at such a threat and Agron had backed down. Crixus, however, was still at a total loss as to how exactly he was supposed to take care of Naevia when she'd recently been so afraid of him. Mira and Nasir had both assured him that her emotions weren't related directly to him, but he still felt both guilty and responsible. That admittance had made Spartacus simply roll his eyes and give up on him.

 

Crixus hadn't particularly cared. He'd still gone to Naevia's door every night and stayed there until the predawn watch woke him up. And this night would undoubtedly be no different, since he had no intent of speaking to Naevia until she wanted to come to him. Mira would probably smack him if she knew the way he was thinking, but as he had nothing to compare it to, he was doing the best he could. Which, admittedly, was beginning to feel like it wasn't enough. Even though he did want to have Naevia back in his arms again, he was worried that any moves he made toward that end would be forcing her into a relationship that she didn't want to reclaim.

 

He shifted again to get comfortable for the night. There were still people partying out in the courtyard – he could faintly hear them even this far away – but Naevia had retired a couple hours ago. Crixus, of course, had followed her not long afterwards. Nasir had sent him a brief, sad smile as he pulled Agron's arm around his waist. Of course Crixus was intelligent enough to know exactly what that look meant, but he just ducked his head and stayed quiet as he left to take up his guard at Naevia's door.

 

Tonight, hopefully, Naevia would rest quietly. Crixus was sitting with his back against the door, leaning against the doorjamb. It was hard to get comfortable in a position like that, but he'd fared worse as a gladiator, and for lesser reasons. Accustomed as he was to it by now, it only took him a few minutes to start getting tired. Keeping Naevia's room unbreached was enough, he couldn't also stay awake all night if he was going to be of any help to Spartacus and the others.

 

Somebody woke up him several hours later by opening the door. Crixus fell over backwards, his fingers instinctively tightening around the hilt of his sword as he woke. He scrambled to his feet, brandishing his weapon as a guard against anyone attempting to get into the room. Nobody was at the door or in the hallway outside, and Crixus lowered his sword. If nobody had been trying to get inside, then somebody must have been trying to get out.

 

Crixus turned to look into the room, keeping his weapon at his side. “Naevia,” he said, almost startled at the sight of her despite the fact that he'd been sleeping outside her room. “You-Are you well?”

 

“I am,” Naevia answered, looking even more startled. “Crixus... What are you doing here?”

 

“I have stayed before door every night to protect you from anyone who would wish to harm you,” Crixus explained, lowering his gaze. “I would not have you caused pain for all the riches of the world but I feared my presence would do so. I did not dare join you at night for fear of my love for you pushing you to a course of action you did not desire.”

 

“You have been sleeping here since I returned?” Naevia asked. “Such a duty was no requirement of mine.”

 

“It was no duty, but honour.”

 

“Gladiators seek honour from naught but sands of arena. I cannot believe you different.”

 

“Then consider me not as gladiator but as man in love. Nature ever rules over training.”

 

“And is it nature to love damaged slave women?”

 

“It is nature to love most beautiful goddess. Ever had I sought love, but found it only once. Only one could ever hold heart in such way. As you did. As you continue to do.”

 

“Crixus, I cannot believe such a thing.”

 

“I would not try to force you, goddess of the worlds.”

 

“Words you speak are too flattering.”

 

“I believed them not flattering enough.”

 

Naevia gave a small smile for an instant. “You charm as any magician.”

 

“Never had I known truth to charm.”

 

“Never had I known your words to be truth.”

 

“I would have you believe them one day.”

 

“As I would have you sleep elsewhere than the floor.”

 

“My post shall be kept as long as is required,” Crixus explained. What else could he do? Naevia deserved his every effort.

 

“That is not what I asked for. Join me tonight. I would see a return of what was once between us.”

 

“You offer me greater honour than any arena with the offer.”

 

“And you greater charm than any magician. Come.” Naevia stepped aside, giving Crixus entry into her room. The gladiator moved almost awkwardly, setting his sword against the wall by the door and standing in front of the woman.

 

“If I may ask...” Crixus waited for Naevia's nod of approval before continuing. “What woke you?”

 

“I still dream of what happened to me. Tonight they drove me to seek someplace beside my chambers.”

 

“If that is still your wish, I would have you go,” Crixus offered.

 

“Your company is a more desirable alternative,” Naevia reassured him.

 

“Then I would gladly stay with you.”

 

It takes them a few minutes, and several awkward offers on Crixus' part, but eventually they laid next to each other. Crixus refused to allow Naevia to give up part of her bedroll, taking the floor at her side instead. He made no attempt to close the difference between them or to touch her, but sometime during the night she ended up tucked safely under his arm.

 

“I am sorry,” he apologized when they woke in the morning. “I did not mean to come so close.”

 

Naevia's quick, small smile appeared and was gone. “I was the one who moved. You brought me comfort in the night, Crixus. Thank you.”

 

“I would do anything to help you,” Crixus replied. “Although I fear I am ill-suited to such matters. I am still learning how I am of use without sword in hand.”

 

“You are always of use. I admit that I had not thought to find you defending my door, but I thank you again.”

 

“I would do it a thousand nights and more.”

 

“Those nights would be better spent at my side.”

 

“You would have me stay with you?”

 

Naevia glanced away shyly. “If you would have it so.”

 

“I would have nothing else. No scars meet eye when I look upon you. You are a goddess still.”

 

Naevia smiles again, but this time it lasts longer. “And you are a strange gladiator still. Yet change sits well on shoulders of Undefeated Gaul.”

 

“He would give every victory for your happiness.”

 

“Then he is a fool,” Naevia suggested.

 

“Love makes fools of all.”

 

“Does it?”

 

Crixus shrugged. “So I have felt it to be.”

 

“And I, as well. For it must be foolishness that would have lips upon mine.”

 

“I would not press you,” Crixus told her.

 

“I would not stay apart from you,” Naevia replied.

 

Crixus carefully closed the distance between them, wary of any sign that Naevia was changing her mind. His hands settled on her hips, his thumbs pressing against the skin of her stomach. She tilted her head back to meet his mouth with her own. It was careful and brief, but Crixus valued the moment above any riches he had earned as a gladiator. There were indeed much greater honours than those given by the sands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Craevia fic. But the ship is very perfect and I love it so a fic was necessary. I'll probably expand with more chapters, who knows? Comments, feedback, and kudos are all appreciated.


End file.
